


Потерянная душа

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Никогда прежде Хлоя не видела ничего подобного, и «умирающее» настоящее вызывало у неё неподдельный страх.





	Потерянная душа

— Макс, пора… — голос дрожал, и слова давались с трудом, но Хлоя понимала, что пути назад нет. С самого начала всё шло к этому, а оттягивание неизбежного привело к катастрофе.

— Хлоя… мне очень, очень жаль… я… я не хочу этого делать, — Макс крепко обняла подругу, словно желая запомнить каждый сантиметр тела Прайс. Напоследок.

— Знаю, Макс. Но мы должны. Должны всех спасти, понимаешь? И ты заставишь тех ублюдков заплатить за то, что они сделали с Рэйчел. Наша с тобой неделя… для меня это лучший прощальный подарок. Ты моя героиня, Макс.

Колфилд шагнула к подруге и, взяв её лицо ладонями, запечатлела на губах короткий, но нежный поцелуй. На сей раз не ради победы в глупом споре, а ради памяти.

— Я всегда буду любить тебя… — Хлоя отстранилась от Колфилд, — теперь уходи отсюда, пожалуйста! Уходи, пока я не сорвалась. И, Макс Колфилд? Только попробуй меня забыть…

—  _Ни за что._ *

«Всё кончено», — подумала Хлоя и горько усмехнулась над банальностью собственных мыслей. Макс осталась там, у маяка, с фотографией, а Прайс медленно отходила назад, отдаляясь от подруги. Возможно, она ещё успела бы вернуться к Колфилд и сказать, что на самом деле очень хочет жить, но это было бы несправедливо по отношению к жителям Аркадии Бэй, которые сейчас страдают, моля Всевышнего о спасении.

Хлоя прислонилась спиной к стволу мощного дерева, почему-то не гнущегося от ураганного ветра. Да, в этой реальности торнадо продолжало угрожающе надвигаться на город, но Прайс знала, что вскоре кошмар закончится. _Макс всех спасёт._ Девушка опустилась на землю, прижав ноги к телу и обхватив колени руками. Краем глаза Хлоя заметила, что время начало останавливаться. Правда, и рёв бури звучал громче и продолжительнее. Способности Максин постепенно уничтожали этот бракованный мир, чтобы во Вселенной как можно скорее появилась новая, _правильная_ , реальность. Небо приобретало багровый оттенок, словно сгорая от неудачно брошенной спички. Никогда прежде Хлоя не видела ничего подобного, и «умирающее» настоящее вызывало у неё неподдельный страх. Наверное, это и есть тот самый «конец света» — нет, не из книжек и фильмов, а истинный. Конец времени, и пространства, и всего живого вокруг. Ни один фантаст не смог бы описать происходящее — то, что прямо сейчас наблюдала Прайс. Багровое пятно буквально пожирало всё на своём пути, оставляя после себя абсолютно чёрное нечто. _Смерть._ Хлоя вытянула перед собой левую руку — двигать конечностями стало намного труднее — изменения сказывались и на девушке тоже.

«Ну когда же? Я не желаю мучиться вечно…»

Вдруг Хлоя замычала от резкой боли, внезапно появившейся в области живота. Даже от найденных в гараже отчима просроченных бобов так не скручивало. Тело сходило с ума, а внутри ощущалось что-то инородное. _Пуля?_ Значит, Нейтан уже сделал то, что должен был. Прайс закашлялась, захлёбываясь кровью. Тёмно-красные капли пачкали одежду и руки, крайне медленно тянущиеся к лицу. Сил больше нет. Хлоя постаралась выдавить из себя улыбку. Из жизни нужно уходить позитивно, иначе какой вообще смысл в существовании? Пора вспомнить счастливые и радостные моменты, посмеяться от души и сказать «спасибо» за всё доброе и хорошее, что когда-либо случилось.

Хлоя расслабилась и закрыла глаза. Пустота подбиралась к ней ближе, и видеть процесс собственного поглощения отнюдь не хотелось. О чём можно подумать в последние секунды? Отец, мама, Рэйчел, Макс, Аркадия Бэй… Мысли смешались и запутались, отказываясь подчиняться хозяйке. Как нелепо получилось…

_Мир погрузился во тьму. Ни звуков, ни света — ничего. Катастрофа пропала, и вместе с ней исчезла жуткая реальность с тысячами жертв и многолетним горем. Но что это на мгновение мелькнуло там, где должна быть вечная темнота? Бледно-голубая бабочка тревожно взмахнула полупрозрачными крыльями и навсегда растворилась в черноте, чтобы затем переродиться и вернуть в новый мир одну потерянную душу._

**Author's Note:**

> * — диалог из финального эпизода "Life is Strange". Выбор — "Пожертвовать Хлоей".
> 
> Озвучка фанфика - https://vk.com/wall-50622380_7278


End file.
